


I Drive Your Truck

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Harry, M/M, One Shot, Smut, War, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is based off the song I Drive Your Truck by Lee Brice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drive Your Truck

“Come on Hazza!”

“No, Lou, I can’t see the bottom.” I said nervously.

I curled my toes over the edge of the boat and stared warily at the murky water beneath the boat.

“Don’t worry, we’ll jump in together.” Louis laced his fingers with mine and gave my hand a gentle tug.

I sighed in defeat as Louis counted down from three. On one we both jumped off the boat and into the cold water. I squeezed Louis’s hand and kicked my legs until my head reached the surface. When it did, I took a deep breath and glared at Louis who was laughing.

“See, it wasn’t that bad was it?”

“Shut up.” I scoffed.

He swam closer to me and rested a hand on the back of my neck, grinning. I grinned back and closed the space between us. His lips met mine in a shower of sparks, setting off the butterflies in my stomach. Some people thought that what we had wasn’t going to last, that it was just going to be a summer romance, but we both knew that we were going to grow old together. It may have sounded cheesy, but we didn’t care.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I whispered against his lips.

 

I sat up abruptly, throwing back my sheets. I turned my head to seek comfort from my boyfriend Louis, but he wasn’t there. My eyes welled up with tears when I remembered the reason he wasn’t there. I ran a hand through my curls and stood up slowly, slipping on some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

My apartment building was quiet, because it was so late at night, so I tried to keep quiet as I walked down the hall to the elevator, then out of the lobby to the parking lot. I walked briskly to Louis’s old parking spot and a small smile came to my lips when I saw it. I climbed into the old grey truck and glanced at the clock, it was nearing 2 AM.

My eyes wandered to the ash tray in the middle console filled with spare change. I knew the exact amount he had left in there. It was a grand total of eighty-nine cents. I couldn’t bear to change Louis’s truck in any way, it was the only thing that I had left of him. I even left the half empty Gatorade bottle rolling around on the floorboard.

We were hopelessly in love when he got the letter. Everyone over the age of eighteen had to go and fight in the war whether they wanted to or not. I was only seventeen, but unfortunately Louis was nineteen and was forced to go. I begged him to let me come with him, I told him I could pass as eighteen, but he refused to let me. He was always worried about me, and wanted what was best for me. He took care of me, and in return I did anything he asked.

The day he left he promised that he’d find me again one day and we would be together for the rest of our lives, so I believed him, because I trusted him.

He never came back.

His dirty baseball cap still sits on the dashboard where the sun shines on it and makes it look even worse. He used to wear it all the time, but I thought it looked cute on him, so I didn’t say anything.

His dog tags still hang from the rearview mirror. Whenever I drive his truck I hear them clinking and the only scene that comes to my mind is the officer standing at my front door holding them out to me. I had taken them as the officer explained that Louis had died during the war, but his body was never found. I haven’t been the same since that fateful day.

I reached up and gently turned over the dog tags so I could read them once again.

Louis W. Tomlinson  
Unit 49  
Doncaster, England

His old leather boots still sit on the back seat. They stink, but it doesn’t bother me, because they still have the faint smell of…Louis. It makes his truck seem more like him. He was always messy and didn’t bother putting things up. It was one of the things I loved about him.

Beside the boots is a folded up green military shirt that hasn’t been worn in two years. I ran my fingers lightly over the soft material and sighed, feeling closer to Louis somehow. I could practically feel him sitting next to me, holding my hand like so many times before.

I cranked the engine and checked the gas. His truck burns gas like crazy, but I couldn’t bear to part with it no matter how hard I tried. My mum had suggested selling it, but I flat out refused to do that.

My friends say I’m crazy for keeping his truck and driving around in it whenever I’m lonely, but it’s just my way of coping. People have their ways of coping and I have mine.

I cranked the truck and rolled the windows down, tearing out of the parking lot and driving to the familiar dirt road on the other side of town. I drove around carelessly as I tore up the fields until the pain was just a cloud of dust behind me.

I cranked up the radio to the station he always listened to and swerved through the dirt and grass. He’d probably be disappointed if he saw what I was doing, but he would wipe the tears from my eyes and say everything would be okay, because that’s just who Louis was. I try to be tough, but when I’m in his truck all of my emotions bubble to the surface and I just can’t hold it in anymore.

My mum asked me last night if I had been to Louis’s grave lately, so I told her the truth. I haven’t been to his grave since the funeral. The British flag and small marble tomb don’t do anything for me. I don’t feel like I’m with him when I stand in front of his grave. I only feel his presence when I’m driving his truck.

I remember the days when Louis and I would go mud riding through the old fields behind my house. We had the best times together, and I don’t feel whole without him. It’s been two years, but it still hurts just as much as if it happened yesterday. I don’t think I’ll ever truly get over him. I’ll definitely never love someone as much as I love him.

I’ve cussed, I’ve prayed, I’ve said goodbye, I’ve shaken my fists, and asked God why, but nothing will bring him back. Whenever I miss him or have a bad dream, I jump into his truck and tear up some fields with the windows down and his favorite songs ringing in my ears.

I know he wouldn’t mind. He’d want me to have a way to cope with losing him. I just miss him so much.

***

Louis’s POV

I broke out into a full on sprint as soon as I saw the familiar fountain. After two years of wandering I’d finally made it back to the boy I love. I was finally going to see Harry again! Only a few more miles were left until I would be at our apartment.

I was suddenly thankful for all of the training that they made us go through, because I was able to run all the way back to our apartment without stopping. I ran into the elevator and hit the button with more force than I intended. As soon as the doors opened I ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of our door. I knocked three times, before giving Harry a chance to come open the door. After five minutes I tried knocking again, but he still didn’t answer.

My heart instantly sunk as I sighed and leant against the wall. ‘Did he move away? Maybe he’s just visiting his mum or something.’ I thought.

I sat down on the floor across from the door, preparing to wait until he returned. I’ve waited two years, I can wait a few more days.

After fighting for six months and seeing so many people around me dying I couldn’t do it anymore. When I was almost killed, I ripped off my dog tags and threw them to the ground, before sprinting away. I was too afraid to look back, and I didn’t stop until I arrived in a small town far away from my unit. A nice old lady took me in and gave me some clothes and a decent meal, something I was extremely grateful for after traveling for two days.

I spent the next few months going from city to city. It was difficult at first to find places to stay, but eventually I fell into the routine of sleeping on a bench or in a kind person’s house for a day then walking towards London for three. I was determined to get back to Harry, who, no doubt, would think I was dead once he got my dog tags. It was the only way for me to leave though. They had to think I was dead. Otherwise I would be killed for treason.

I hadn’t realized how far away from home I was though. So for two long years I asked people to direct me back home. For two years my only goal was to get back to the love of my life like I promised I would. During the war I had realized so many important things, but the most important thing was that I couldn’t ever let Harry go.

I just hope he hasn’t moved on or anything.

I heard footsteps padding down the hall to my left and to my relief I saw the curls that had been plaguing my dreams since the start of this damned war.

***

Harry’s POV

I parked the truck back in Louis’s parking space and slipped the keys into my pocket. I sighed before opening the door and getting out. The bitter, cold wind was like a slap in the face, but I was already numb so it didn’t affect me too much.

When I stepped from the elevator it was like my feet didn’t want to move anymore. I had to drag myself towards my apartment door. My head was lowered and my gaze was stuck on my feet. I had stopped crying, and I felt a little better, since I had driven Louis’s truck, but I was still upset. It’s been three years since the first time he said he loved me when we went out on my dad’s boat for the day.

I was nearly there when a voice stopped me in my tracks, making my blood run cold.

“Harry?”

It couldn’t be.

“Great now you’re hearing things.” I grumbled.

“Harry?”

As if I wasn’t being tortured enough, now his stupid voice won’t leave me alone. I stopped and ran a hand through my tangled curls. I lifted my head slowly, but I was not expecting to see Louis standing a few feet from me.

I nearly fell over in shock as I stared ahead in amazement. First I was hearing things, and now I’m hallucinating. Maybe I should see that counselor my mum’s always talking about.

“Hey Haz.” He awkwardly waved.

“L-Louis.” I stuttered out.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He grinned sheepishly.

“But, but you-, you’re d-dead.”

“Yeah, I guess I should explain.” Louis sighed. “First of all, I never died. I took off my dog tags and ran. I didn’t know where I was and it’s taken me two years to find my way back, but I did it.”

“Wait. It’s really you then? You’re not dead? Please tell me I’m not imaging this.” I shook my head in disbelief.

Louis walked towards me until we were just inches apart, causing my breath to hitch. I stared into his blue eyes with longing. I’d missed him so much. I squeezed my eyes shut and lightly pinched my arm to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, and to my delight, when I opened my eyes again Louis was still standing there smiling up at me.

“Where have you been?” I whispered.

I didn’t even give him time to answer before I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips firmly to his. I tried my hardest to express all my love in that one kiss and I grew frustrated when I had to pull away for air.

“We can talk about that later, but right now I have something important to ask you.” Louis took my hand in his and grinned.

“When I was traveling back here, I realized that true love is rare and that once you find it you should never let it go. I watched so many people die Haz, and all I could think about was never getting to see you again. I love you so much baby. Even after two and a half years of separation I’m still madly in love with you.”

Tears were threatening to fall again, but this time they were tears of joy, because I finally had Louis back and he still loved me.

He took a step back, taking a deep breath, before getting down on one knee. I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth, already knowing what he was about to do.

“I haven’t had time to buy a ring yet, but I promise I will as soon as I get the chance,” Louis placed a gentle kiss on my hand before continuing. “Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

“Y-Yes!” I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around Louis, finally letting the tears fall.

I hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. I didn’t worry about anything in that moment; I just focused on Louis and the tight embrace we were in.

“Let’s go inside, love.” Louis whispered into my ear.

I stood up on shaky legs and put my arm over Louis’s shoulders. He slipped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek quickly.

My hands shook as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Louis pulled me towards the bedroom and I felt my cheeks heating up, realizing that he was about to see my personal hell.

I grimaced when Louis turned on the lights. The bed was unmade and Louis’s pillow was thrown haphazardly to the end of the bed. On the table next to the bed were dozens of pictures of Louis and I, or just Louis. Tissues were scattered all over the floor along with clothes. I had been wearing Louis’s shirts and jumpers since he left, so it was mostly pants and underwear. The curtains were drawn shut and there was a hole next to the door where I had punched it the day I heard that Louis was dead. The smell wasn’t very pleasant either. All in all, I had destroyed our room.

“Oh Harry.” Louis’s voice was barely audible.

“I missed you.” I explained.

Louis turned to me and in an instant his lips were attacking my own in an exhilarating kiss. I gripped his waist tightly and pulled him closer to me. He tangled his fingers into my hair and forced his tongue in between my lips. I accepted it gladly and pushed him back against the wall. My hands were already working on unbuttoning his dirty navy blue shirt. As soon as I had slid it off his shoulders, he was pulling my own shirt over my head.

He threw it somewhere, but I didn’t bother looking. I attached my lips to his neck and sucked hard, marking him as mine. He moaned and bucked his hips against mine. A tingle ran through me as our erections rubbed together.

“I never stopped loving you.” I said breathlessly.

“I thought about you every day.” Louis moaned as I grinded our crotches together.

“I was so worried about you.”

I let my hands roam Louis’s torso as I kissed him again. I just couldn’t get enough of him. I slid his pants down his legs and broke away from our heated kiss.

“I missed you so bad.” I kissed down his chest slowly, leaving a few love bites. “I thought about you every day.”

I swiftly pulled his boxers down and took hold of his dick. I gave him a few quick strokes before taking it into my mouth.

“Mmm Harry!” Louis moaned. “Every day I was away, just made my love for you grow stronger.”

I bobbed my head a few times, swirling my tongue around his tip. He tangled his fingers in my hair and moaned loudly as I deep throated him.

I pulled off just as I felt his legs start to shake. I stood up and kissed him softly as he managed to finally remove my jeans and boxers with trembling hands.

I walked backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed. I sat down and scooted back until my head was lying against the pillows. Louis crawled over me and kissed down my chest, while his hand reached over to the table’s drawer.

I groaned as I heard a bottle being opened. A burst of arousal went straight to my groin as Louis stroked my dick a few times.

“Spread your legs for me babe.” Louis whispered softly.

I bent my knees and placed my feet flat on the bed with enough room between them for Louis to sit. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and kissed me again as he circled a finger around my hole teasingly.

I squirmed at the cold feeling, but my discomfort went unnoticed by Louis who pushed in one of his fingers. A moan immediately left my mouth as he thrust his finger in and out. Soon after, he was adding a second finger and curling them, trying to find my prostate.

I knew he’d found it when my entire body shuddered and I moaned out his name. He quickened his movements, pausing to scissor his fingers.

“That’s enough. I’m ready. Please Louis, I need you.” I crossed my ankles behind his back and pulled him closer to me.

“Okay, but it’s been two years, so this is probably going to hurt.” He cupped my cheek and brought our lips together for a loving kiss.

My heart melted at the love in his eyes as he slowly rocked into me. I whimpered once he was fully inside of me. Louis took my bottom lip between his and bit down gently. I bucked my hips up and groaned, finally adjusting to the pain.

“Move.” I grunted.

Louis instantly pulled out and pushed back in, giving me nothing but pleasure. I turned my face into the pillow to stifle a moan as Louis angled himself differently to find the right spot.

“Faster, Lou.” I panted.

I was nearing my climax as Louis thrust into me hard and hit me just right. I felt my release coming and with one look at Louis’s face I was coming in thick white spurts.

“Louis!” I moaned as I shot my load in between our chests.

Louis came soon after with a grunt of my name. He collapsed onto my chest and we both laid there panting until we regained our breath. When we had come down from our highs, Louis sat up and slowly pulled out of me.

I winced at the unpleasant feeling and reached across the bed for the box of tissues. I did my best to clean up my chest and Louis’s but I could still feel Louis’s come practically oozing out of my ass hole. I carefully stood up and pulled Louis into the shower with me where we made love once again under the water with steam surrounding us.

By the time we were finally clean I was too tired to change the sheets so we ended up lying down in the guest bed. Louis had his arms securely around me and he was talking about all of the places he visited and everyone he met during his journey. I listened in amazement as I processed the thought that my boyfri-fiancé was back and we were finally together again.

I let Louis’s sweet voice lull me into sleep, but I made sure to tell him I loved him before I finally let myself slip into unconsciousness. Louis just kissed my head and whispered that he loved me too.

I finally had Louis back and I refused to ever let him go ever again. No matter what.


End file.
